far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 401 - Creeper Attractor
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 401 - Creeper Attractor is the four-hundred first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-seventh episode of Season 5. Video Overview Episode 400 Aftermath The Four Pistons of Episode 400 seem to attract Creepers, and a mass of Creepers leads Kurt to have to kill them, one exploding but not hurting Kurt. Kurt takes the last look at the Four Pistons and he colors the westward piston yellow. Uploading in 1080p again, Kurt hopes not to have the episode delayed. Having reached the Child's Play Charity milestone and with the fundraiser now $11,916.15, an extended weekly livestream will kick off MindCrack's fifth season. In Minecraft 1.8, Kurt will be getting himself set up for the first time. Kurt may be doing things with other MindCrackers and he is looking forward to it. The true MindCrack Marathon is September 13th. Kurt realizes he forgot to get a screenshot with the Pistons, and says that eventually Episode 400 will not be that big of a deal. Question: What couture event is outside the scope of your lifetime that you would wish to see? Landing on Mars? Ongoing supernova? Thinking about this for a while, Kurt suggests imaging an exoplanet and finding it contains life. There is a potential that you could potentially find life in the solar system but exoplanet imagery is a long way a way. Maybe making contact with intelligent life could happen outside of Kurt's life. Question: Your coffee has become room temperature. What do you do? A. Drink it as it is. B. Add ice to chill it. C. Re-heat it. Kurt does not like iced coffee and you should throw out coffee instead of re-heating it as you would scorch it. Question: What is the most rewarding aspect about having YouTube as a career? Being self-employed is the most rewarding aspect and he likes not having to deal with a boss or management. Meeting a large variety of people has led to situations where Vintage Beef is vlogging from Portugal, where his family is from. Question: What's the most challenging aspect YouTube? The workload is Kurt's biggest issue, and his perfectionist tendencies means that Kurt spends too much time on some things. Sometimes negative communities impact Kurt, and Kurt finds himself on cliffs. Question: If you could change anything about YouTube what would it be? Kurt has many ideas, the content ID system, and especially the comments. Pewdiepie, the biggest channel on YouTube has disabled comments permanently on his channel. Kurt found it sad that YouTube thought it need to make Google+ to enter the social network world when YouTube already was one. Instead of pushing YouTube, Google tried to copy Facebook and degraded YouTube. Kurt says if he had a blog he would write a fancy article and many sites would pick it up. Google+'s massive failure of a predecessor lasted two weeks. Trivia * The end slate links to Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 10 - Team Ping, and Let's Play SpinTires - 35 - A River Runs Through It.